


Le Hurleur

by Maeglin_Surion



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Deer, Quatrain, Rhymes, Someone Help Rincewind, Wapiti, poem
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: Quand une poésie somme toute douteuse s'invite dans l'univers du Disque-Monde... eh bien...Eh bien il fallait bien quelqu'un pour en pâtir, non ?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Le Hurleur

**Author's Note:**

> Il va sans dire que si j'osais me revendiquer d'Apollinaire, le pauvre diable ferait des loopings au Père-Lachaise. Triste constatation mais, au moins, je me suis amusé à écrire cette... ce... ça. Autant dire que ça me change. J'espère que vous aimerez le lire, mais soyez gentils... ne le prenez surtout pas au sérieux. C'est mieux. Ah, et si vous voulez tout savoir, ce texte vient d'un défi d'écriture où la contrainte était d'écrire en rimes.

Éberlué, Rincevent chut sur son séant,

Tout désappointé de ne pouvoir bourlinguer plus avant !

Car voilà qu'une étrange créature se dressait par devant.

Et dans son œil brillait l'éclat du sang.

Rincevent n'en pouvait douter, la bête était vile.

Son corps était crème et son immense tête noire

Surmontée d'impensables chandeliers en camaïeu d'ivoire

Le persuadait que pareil monstre ne pouvait qu'être hostile !

Vers lui se tourna la haute Forêt de Lances

Et en direction du ciel un large mufle obscur se dressa.

Retentit soudain un bramement irréel qui sur la fin se brisa

Terrassant Rincevent toujours sans vaillance.

Par la curiosité poussée, la créature s'approcha.

De ses larges naseaux, elle le flaira.

De son sabot fendu, délicatement elle le poussa.

Mais passablement terrifié, Rincevent se pétrifia.

Comme un arc tendu, il geignit faiblement

Et le son fut vite couvert par un brame strident

Qui aussitôt dissipa l'attention du géant.

Alors, Rincevent le vit bondir prestement.

Dans un fracas abominable, les bois s'entrechoquèrent.

Comme un claquement de tonnerre, le son lui vrilla le crâne

Et chemin faisant parmi les circonvolutions parsemant son crâne

La réflexion amphigourique mena à quelque déduction animalière.

Oui, l'idée vint à Rincevent que pareille apparence siérait au cerf

Quatre pattes, une tête, une crinière et des bois,

Mais ceux-ci n'étaient guère de bon aloi.

Leur hurlement de goule et leur tête charbonnière lui serraient les nerfs.

Se relevant, il s'épousseta, faisant voler quelques paillettes

Et se retournant, tomba nez-à-nez avec une autre de ces bêtes !

Épouvanté, il prit la poudre d'escampette !

Mais pour les wapitis, c'était l'heure des amourettes.


End file.
